The stones that lead to Midna
by Heriod77777
Summary: A fan fiction story telling how Link finds Midna and what he does on his way there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The loss of Midna

Its been a while since she left. I am depressed and miss her I thought. Why did Midna destroy the only way to her? I loved her a lot, she really helped me through the adventure.

I wondered why she did it, there was only one reason to do so. To keep our worlds safe from each other, but she could of told me, I would of came with if I knew. I am Link, the Hero of Light and Twilight, I saved both worlds. Midnas first, then my world.

Its been three days since she left, she broke the Mirror of Twilight. Her last words were "_Link, I...see you later._" Link had been roaming Hyrule Field and dropped by Castle Town and Hyrule Castle to check on things for Zelda and his friends. Or at least they believed they were his friends.

Link barely knew much about them, except Rusl who was already his friend and came from Ordon village. Link is in Castle Town, he steps down the stairs and opens the door which made a quiet creek. Telma asked "Anything new in that large field?"

Link replied "No, but there must be something to push my self on in this small town." The post man came from behind Link and said "Hey Link, I have a letter for you." Link received it and it said: _Dear Link,I have seen a army of armored Moblins walking in the field out of a window. They didn't do anything but stare at the castle for three hours. They wore armor and killed anything in sight. I am worried and want you to stop this something andwant to talk to you about it sometime.- Zelda_

"It sounds really important, especially if it came from the Princess of Hyrule in a time like this where the Castle needs repairs." The post man said as he walked teased by "Zeldas sending letters to you now Link? She is really getting between you and Liala."

She smiled and hid her giggles. Link sighed, people heard and he didn't like Liala much anymore. He has much more knowledge now, and knew what real love is since he gave his world to Midna. Link replied "I am looking for a different girl actually."

Telma teased again, "Oh really? Is she better than Liala for you?" Link avoided the bothersome tone and said "I just want to find her, wheres Shad? I think he might know."

"He is helping a new doctor on the other side of town."

"Almost there, got it! Now don't pull too hard-"

"Bleeh!"

"Could you of told me that ahead of time!"

"We never had time, what is this disease again?"

The new doctor replied with a obvious "I don't know!" The door opened and the room filled with sounds of people walking and talking from outside. Link told "Can I see you at Telmas bar later Shad?"

"Of course, just don't bother the patient."

Shad turned around with his mouth open when the patient puked and acidently got it in his throat. Shad sighed, his clothes were dirty and now his face was completely dirty. The doctor smiled but turned away so Shad didn't see. Shad was only helping this new doctor because Dr. Borville got out of Hyrule so he didn't have to pay Telma seventy six million repees.

Later that evening Shad came and said "What did you want to talk about?" Link told him all about himself and Midna, how she made things seem as jokes and how she insulted him for mistakes and forgot who was really doing the work. Shad asked as if he never seen it before " You like this girl?" Link turned down slightly, "She was very funny, and uniqe in her appearance and magic. And she was really nice later after I saved her once."

"You want to win her heart?"

"No, I want to get to her."

"Do you have any clue where she is?" Link waited a second being nervous if Shad knew about what he was going to say. "In the Twilight Realm."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A journey begins

Shad went through his mind remembering what he read about the Twilight Realm. He remembered that there was mirror that made a portal to get there. " There is a legendary mirror called 'The Mirror of Twilight' and-"

" Its broken! Is there another way!"

Link asked knowing what Shad was going to awnser. " Of course there is, if theres such a place like heaven there must be a way to get there. Other wise it doesn't exist."

" Do you know what it is?"

"Well can you guess what mirrors are made of?"

"Not sure." Five seconds later Shad said " Mirrors are made of certain stone, The Mirror of Twilight is made of ancient stone." Link wondered what kind of stone could make a portal, and wondered if it could be portable. Shad then got up to get a mug of icy water.

" Where do I find that stone?"

" Ask the Gorons, they mine and should know something."

"Thanks Shad."

" Wait, how did it break?"

" When Midna left, she walked up to the portal and passed her tear over...It broke the mirror when she left."

" Thats odd, were you long time friends? She might not wanted you."

" You don't understand it, I know she didn't use me."

Shad then knew to stop bothering and said "Ok, have a safe journey Link." Link left quickly to get over to Death Mountain on Epona. Gor Coron was bored and hungry, " Sweaty day isn't it?"

" Yes, and theres has been food shortage for a while..." Said the goron partner.

" I know, do you know why?"

" Bokoblins have hunted most of it, some of the rabits and cuccos have died of heat."

They were mining with fists of fury knocking out large amounts of dirt. " Nothing but dirt... how dissapointing."

Link came from behind, " Hey Gor Coron, I came here-"

" Brother!"

Suddenly Link lost a rib from the strength of the goron hug that would of killed a child. " Do you have any snacks?"

" Yes, some fish."

Link then revealed a bunch of fish tied by the tails. " Thank you so much brother!" Gor Coron said trying to be polite and get it. The hungry goron sucked it down his throat and asked " Why are you here? Want to tumble?"

" I am here to learn about a certaint kind of stone."

" Ask Koel Goron, he knows all about stones. He can find diamonds in under three hours at least every seven suns."

" Where is he?"

" He is in New Kakariko library."

" Theirs a new library in Kakariko? What else is in Kakariko?"

" Some sort of club where long haired humans don't wear as much cloths."

" Okay, I better be on my way" Link said not wanting to know more of the subject.

Just imagine Telma there posing Link thought, how disturbing. Link entered the New Kakariko Library, he saw warriors studying for enemies weak spots. He saw a teacher helping a goron learn to read, and found a short saggy goron in a fancy wooden chair. " Can I help you?"

" Yes, do you know anything about a Mirror that can transport humans to the Twilight Realm?" The goron paused. " I don't know anything about mirrors, just stones and dirt. My name is Koel Goron." He then crunched up Rock Seroloin with his teeth showing. " Is their someone who does know about mirrors so I can figure out what its made of?"

" I know a expert on artifacts, is it legendary?"

" I think, its the Mirror of Twilight." The goron got up and walked into another room and talked, came back and sat down. " Yes, the Mirror is made of the sands called Dadiash ash. You can find it on a plateu north of Gerudo Desert."

" Really? Is it that simple?"

" Well no, I dont even know what Gerudo Desert is so that means it could be very far away. And it is complete stone making it hard to crumble for a human."

" Thanks Koel Goron, I will be on my way." Link got out, mounted on Epona and set off.

He stopped a couple minutes later when he saw a army of Bokoblins head toward him. Thats not good, I can't stop that many. Suddenly he turned Epona around but their was a smaller army behind.

Author notes: I am very sorry, I should of got it done sooner for you to read. I got lazy and did other things. I promise you wont have to wait a month on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy my story, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: I am not sure if I took a month to finsh this, sorry. Please review this after you finish reading, we will get to Midna soon... But first, be prepared for tons of action.

Chapter three: Moblins are my nightmares.

" Great, they want me in hell hard." Epona was shaking and wondering why Link wouldn't command her to go. They were in the middle of Hyrule Field surrounded by Moblins in armor, and he doesn't want to go. " Hyhah!" Link shouted; And Epona was off.

Link could fight many enemies at once, but something about these gave out alertment of hell. Moblins ran to the side to see if they could keep Link from getting away. " Hold my shit!" Link said to Epona as he pulled out a heros bow and bomb arrows. Link shot it out, got one Moblin blow away when the fires touched his leg.

The other two fell down, and got back up. " Fuck you out boy!"

" Huh?" Link paused as he realized not only had the Moblin spoke, it curse him and called him a out boy. Why the Moblin called him this is sense he lived and stayed more outside while Moblins lived in caves, dungeons, or the Dark Realm.

A second arrow flew through slamming the cursing one in a area where a human would have a groin. The other one got caught on fire and fell back down. Most of the Moblins were behind but some from upward were on the side running in front of Link. " Damn it!" And Link slashed his sword at them out of the way.

Epona charged with flee, but one Moblin that Link never noticed had got on Epona while he shot down other Moblins. The Moblin slashed stupidly at Links back where his sheild was. Pushing them forward and sending him back, he held on and climbed back up and cut Links arm away from Epona. Link fell off and so did the Moblin, and all the running Moblins took him and cuffed him.

" This cant be. I am greater than this." Link was thrown in a caged cell attached to a Bullbo." These creatures that look like boars and smell like cow shit." Link whispered to his shadow like someone was there. He fell a sleep later in two hours. Link would awake to be a slave for nasty Bulblins.

King Bullblin was dearly hated, he kidnapped Cawlin from Kakariko village, and early on he kidnapped Ilia. But later when he saw Link beating him in fighting quite a number of times he joined the good. But did they except him? No! He was confusing for lots of people, and his own race.

He was captured and held in Devil Prison for betrayal to the Bulblins. He ate Bomb Flowers everyday, he never liked it. These were not completely finished grown Bomb Flowers making them safe, but they contained gun powder and sometimes burned his stomach. It was also scary, if you didn't eat it you may starve to death, but if it was grown enough to errupt you would die anyways.

He woke up found his scraps rock with half grown Bomb Flowers there. A guard came by and pointed to his new prison mate. The Bulblins never knew how to really talk, only princes, and royal ones learned. King Bulblin looked nervously at his mate hoping this guy wasn't tough.

He was tough, the toughest, most amazing being in the world. King Bulblin looked in disbelief as he knew this guy could never actually get captured, yet here he is in Devil Prison. Its was Link, and King Bulblin rushed to his side and shook him in attempt to wake him up. He didn't look like he made a breath.

" Wake up! Wake up!" As he slapped his face trying to get him to open his mouth. " Wake up you bitch!" Link imediately opened his eyes and pushed King Bulblin away. " What the hell are you doing!"

" Do you recognize me?" A second later Link responded with " Its you! You are the Bulblin I saw attack Ordon village."

" Yes, now how did you get here? Your strong and could never get captured."

" I was riding my horse, and a army of Moblins spotted me. They came charging in and one got me down." King Bulblin grabbed Links back and puched him to a dark rock. " This is supposed to be where we shit. Just in case you need to go."

" Oh...Well is there food?"

" Yep, half grown Bomb Flowers and Keese wings."

" Din, thats all?"

" Yeah, I have- King Bulblin immediately shut his mouth and went to a dark corner and whispered " I have stolen some Ordon Pumpkins from a yard, I was trying to find a way out but found it impossible."

" So you tried to get out."

" Yes, now if you are willing to cooperate maybe we have a chance." Link thought about it and replied " I need to study this place then, and maybe I will get us out...Wait where's Epona and my tools!"

" They took it so you couldn't get out, I would like to find my Bulbo." King Bulbo wondered for two seconds and said " Whats Epona?"

" My horse." King Bulblin pulled Link over to the bars to show him where they were taking his what he called 'tools'. That is where they put your stuff." Link grew bored and mad through the day. He would of suffered had not another prisoner came to talk.

Author notes: Alright, I hope you understand me when I said King Bulblin, I am sure I described enough to bring back his image to your mind. Please review, I have worked pretty hard to give you a not totally detailed dramtic story yet keep its surprises going. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author nots: Hello there! I hope your happy I got this done quicker than usual. Please review!**

Chapter four, Gables Plan

They have Ordon Pumpkins that could be used for soup... I am starving! Gable thought. Gable was a lizalfos-criminal in the lows, no one noticed him very much and some so called smart-asses did horrible things to him after he quit stealing or wasn't 'cool' to them. He felt nothing to deserve this, he was gonna get out with who he believes is best for companion ship.

" Hello there, you wanna get out?"

" Huh?" Speak louder Link thought.

" I asked if you wanted to get out."

Link looked at King Bulblin then, to see how he responds. The already " Urrr..." and " Qwweeesss..." turned to " Whhhuuu?" when he was 'going'. King Bulblin already sweating felt very nervous.

" Cant you see I'm trying to crap!"

" Sorry, but do you think he could get us out?"

" Sure, but let me finish." So it came out with a explosive blast setting everyone on fire. " What the hell!" Link said with crap covering one eye. " Must be the Bomb Flowers..."

Suddenly a couple of Bulblins laughing said " I knew it would work!" King Bulblin was ferious with this. One is that it was on purpose, two his ass skin ripped off and looked pink. " Sure, get us out." King Bulblin whispered not trusting this guy.

" I have a plan, from what I hear your a amazing fighter and you can ride a Bulbo." With a sudden silence they wondered where he got this. " How do you know?" Link asked.

" Listened to some rumors, hopfuly you agree to get out."

Gable thought this went well, and pulled out some sketches he made with out the Bulblins noticing what it was. It looked very confusing and hard to see from five yards a way where Link and King Bulblin stood in another cell. " What is that?" King Bulblin asked.

" Its my map, I will make a fire and when I do it should burn away the the stone like chains allowing you to reach the gaurds key when he isn't looking." This plan seemed bad, King Bulblin doubted this would work, he stole a key once and got out, it didn't last long... " Do we do anything else afterwards?"

" Yes I will tell you, lets get sleep first though." King Bulblin made Ordon soup using dirty water and pumpkin pieces. Link stared for five seconds, and grabbed a hand full and drunk it. "... Wow thats not bad." Link whispered in the pitch black corner of their cell in the night.

Someone unwelcomed spoke and surprised them. " Oh yes, maybe your-"

" AAHHHHHH!" King Bulblin screamed in a low voice. " Sorry, but my name is Gable."

" Thanks, now go to bed!" Suddenly the guards came angry and looked at Gable and said " Did you scream!"

" Well...um..."

" Thats it! Were releasing the Bombchu!"

" What!" King Bulblin said in shock.

The Bombchu came in through the now open iron bar door and chased Gable through the night. It made furious sqeaks and lit on fire. It only stopped when kicked it at the bared door the guard was supposed to keep locked.

The rat ran away in fury and and exploded in the Bulblin that perposely got King Bulblin to have explosive diarrea. " Grrr..." the guard got mad and pulled a prisoner out beleiving it was him. " I didn't do it! Honest!"

" Us guards never make a mistake for which prisoner deserves to be punished!"

How ironic King Bulblin thought, and Link was thinking what the hell is wrong with these dumb-asses? Gable couldn't sleep after that, he needed to hide in hay piles.

**Author Notes: Hi guys, please review. I worked hard on this one. And to get to what you really want... Next chapter will be about Midna!**


End file.
